Mauro Rex
Darkness History Chapter 3: 'In chapter 3, he had his first character encounter with Skull. Skull thought he was a demon and Mauro thought it was another challenger. They sparred and Mauro revealed he was indeed Dylan Rex's son, to Skull's surprise Mauro didn't really care about his father. 445 managed to scare Mauro by sneaking behind him and Mauro pushed him away with dark energy tendrils...later, he met Jack, and with skull, skull's brother, and Pumpkin Kid. They made fun of him and he left. Later he met with Skull, Lewis, and Pumpkin Kid. Skull seemed to not care about making fun of him... atleast too much, but Pumpkin Kid turned him in to a bee... atleast his clothes. Then he met with Lewis at a coffee shop, Mauro asked him to help him with the suits power source, a twilight core. Lewis agreed and they headed to a realm of the dead. Mauro got hurt and they got the twilight core... which was pink, they escaped and said their goodbyes. '''Chapter 4: '''Mauro spent most of his time taking down petty crimes in Falador and Varrock. '''Chapter 5: '''Mauro was heavily attacked by Rexcorp troops, which Dylan sent himself. Mauro's armor was damaged severely, and as Mauro he hid from the public, as people were out to get him. He participated in the Battle of Varrock, by just using his organic darkness manipulation, while wearing a makeshift costume. '''Chapter 5 P2: '''Mauro was given Co-owner ship of Drech Resources. Mauro was seen fighting the Serpent King on a bridge, only to be defeated. Mauro also fought the Serpent King again, but with the aid of the new vigilante, Stormfront. The two managed to make the Serpent King retreat. '''Chapter 6: '''During the months after chapter 5, Mauro spent most of his time stopping petty crimes as well as the occasional super villain. He was also sent out to do missions by Ace. In his spare time he went to the training rooms in the Infinity Heroes tower, increasing his powers. Mauro continued to do this work. After Ace was shot, Mauro began to be more active, as it seemed the threat of villains was rising. Abilities Darkness Manipulation: With Darkness manipulation Mauro can create/generate/increase, absorb, and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects. sizes, shapes, and intensity levels. At the most Mauro can cover half a city block in darkness, with the darkness harnesser he can cover about 3-5 blocks in darkness. It is very hard to see depending on the levels of darkness. At normal intensity humans could barely see and superhumans with super sight can see fine, but he could make it so the those with super sight are completely blind. He can also construct various constructs, such as swords, shields, barriers, tendrils, fists, legs, chains. He can also create minions or allies to aid him. Mauro can also teleport through darkness or shadows. The stronger his creations are, the more fatiuged it makes him. 'Favored Attacks/ Techniques ' *'Shadow Tendrils: 'These tendrils are thin and very resilient. Mauro can use these tendrils to swing around the city, or be used as whips, or constraint combatants. *'Umbrakinetic Constructs: 'Mauro can create constructions like walls, swords, spears, daggers etc. *'Dimensional Travel: 'mauro can teleport to selected places, but must be shrowded in mostly darkness. 'Skills 'High Intelligence' Mauro posseses an IQ of 152, making it clear he carried on some of his father's intelligence. This allows him to understand Rexcorp and other high tech equipment, though sometimes he may need the help of blueprints or other help. His potential is lessened due to his personality, if he were more mature it would allow him to exceed even farther. 'Skilled Acrobat' Mauro is very skilled when it comes to agility. He is able to move through Varrock's rooftops with ease, without using his powers. It also makes him a hard opponent to hit. Equipment Dark Energy Harnesser Gaunlet: 'On his right arm stretches a gaunlet up to his elbows. Its fingers are slightly shaped as claws and there is a black shiny jewel at the middle of the upper hand(above palm). This allows him to further enhance his darkness manipulation and channel it with accuracy, it also enhances his potential, making his constructs and power stronger. Light Energy Harnesser Gaunlet: Located on his left arm, it has the same design as the dark energy harnesser except that it is white and has a white jewel. It allows Mauro to manipulate light to a certain degree. It is weaker than his darkness manipulation but he can access various constructs, make himself invisible, move at high speeds, and manipulate lasers to a certain degree. He can also create light and absorb it. With these two combined Mauro is given a third ability: Twilight Manipulation: He can move through dimensions and create stronger constructs. If Mauro is angered enough his twilight manipulation will give him twilight entity physiology and can access nearly all light and dark applications, plus get ethereal physiology '''Energy Goggles: '''Black and white goggles that allow him to see energy, enhance his vision, and allow him to see in darkness. They are resistant to damage such as heights, glass shards, and if struck by a knife it will scratch them. '''Fall Resistant boots: '''Made out of several metal alloys and laminated with diamond, and extend to his knees to provide shock protection. As for his two gaunlets, they are resistant to small caliber bullets, knifes, strikes from superhuman opponents. They are hard to break but its possible. His equipment was made from old Rexcorp blueprints he stole. 'Twilight Force Suit Mark I This suit can manipulate both light and darkness, or twilight force when combined, it is not as bulky as Ace's armor, and is more like body armor than an actual exo suit. Helmet: 'His helmet is made out of titanium alloy and laminated with kevlar. It enhances the wearers vision and allow him/her to see multiple energies. The helmet is resistant to submachine gun rounds. '''Outer Shell: '''The outer shell of the suit is made out of titanium alloy plates and coated with poymer composite AND a thin sheet of diamond. The outer shell can easily repel conventional attacks such as brass knuckles, knives, baseball bats, etc. It is able to stop rifle rounds at best and explosives, but a limited amount. '''Suit Interior: '''Inside the suit is a medium layer of nano kevlar and standard kevlar undereath. There are temperature regulators. '''Twilight Core: '''The core is pink so it is stored inside the suit so it can't be seen,its what allows him to easily manipulate the twilight force. 'Twiight Force Suit Mark II Ace was impressed by Mauro's engineering capabilities, but gifted him a suit as an acceptance gift to the Infinity Heroes. It is nearly skin tight, made out of a flexitrite lining/mesh. It is colored black and white, with pink high lights. *'Retractable Helmet: '''The suit is able to fold back its helmet to reveal his face. *'Enhanced Durability: Since the suit is made out of flexitrite, it is more durable than the Mark I. It allows him to take much more punishment, and is bullet proof to conventional weaponry. *'Light Energy Gaunlet MK II: '''It is a much more sleeker design, and allows him to fire light from his palms repulsor style, as well as manipulate it like before. *'Dark Energy Gaunlet MK II: 'It is a much more sleeker design, and allows him to fire darkness from his palms repulsor style, as well as manipulate it like before. *'Twilight/Repulsor Core: 'The suit has unique power core that is built similarly to Ace's but powered by the Twilight Stone in it. *'Flight: 'Allows Mauro to fly at high speeds, nearly breaking the sound barrier if maxed out. *'Advanced Suit Up: 'The armor's thin plates can easily be wrapped around or booted from any body part to fold into the suit within seconds. *'Advanced AI: 'The suit has built in A.I that is a female version of Ace's. It allows Mauro to scan his opponents, give readings, a targetting system, etc. 'Vigilante Suit After the twilight force suit was nearly destroyed, and Mauro's money income greatly decreased, Mauro created a costume that would atleast conceal his identity. The costume is made out of a spandex black mask, which covers his entire face, black sunglasses lens attached to it, and a black beanie that covers it. The torso part is made up of a thin and stylish leather jacket, and underneath a black t shirt, and black pants to acompany it, with black tactical boots. Mauro usually carries this in his backpack as he can't carry his more protective suit in a normal backpack. Weakness *He is still human *Gaunlets can brake *goggles can brake, if its too dark Mauro may not be able to see. *If the light energy harnesser brakes, he won't be able to manipulate light. *If his dark energy harnesser brakes, his darkness manipulation will decrease to his normal state. *If both brake he can't manipulate the twilight force.